Preyhunter
Preyhunter was a male NightWing and one of the three NightWings that were involved in Sunny's kidnapping from the Rainforest shortly after the NightWings were let through the tunnel, along with Strongwings and Fierceteeth. Preyhunter had also been seen searching for Secretkeeper after she went to look for her egg. Appearance He was described by Sunny as "Much less brawny than the one who’d been carrying her Sunny. He had a few missing teeth and his tail was bent at the end, as if it had once been broken and then fixed incorrectly." He was also noted to have dull scales . Biography ''The Brightest Night Preyhunter, Fierceteeth, and Strongwings kidnapped Sunny and attempted to use her as a ransom to take control of the rainforest. Before the volcano destroyed the Night Kingdom, Preyhunter was able to salvage the Obsidian Mirror from the treasury, and the three NightWings use it to spy on the other dragonets. He was the one who held onto it and slept with it to keep it safe. When Sunny tried to steal the Obsidian Mirror from him, she noticed he was shivering and whimpering in his sleep, locked in a nightmare of his childhood. He seemed to be dreaming about being forced to do something that he didn't want to do by his mother. When she tried comforting him by moving her warm wings over his scales, his shivering stopped, and he seemed to relax. When Sunny made a move to steal the animus-touched object, he started talking in his sleep, saying, "Please. Please don't make me. Mother, it's awful." Most likely, he was dreaming of his mother trying to make him eat prey after it had been infected by NightWing bacteria or something having to do with the plan to take over the Rainforest Kingdom. Though Sunny felt sympathy for Preyhunter, she still stole the Obsidian Mirror from him. Preyhunter, Fierceteeth, and Strongwings continued their journey and ended up in the Scorpion Den to send a message to Princess Burn. Upon meeting Thorn, the leader of the Outclaws, they were asked about Morrowseer's location. Preyhunter revealed that he was dead, and Thorn pinned him to the ground and told him to tell her the truth, thinking that he was lying. The NightWing (possibly accidentally) sliced Thorn's underbelly after she frightened him, and so Thorn stabbed Preyhunter though the heart with her tail, killing him. ''Moon Rising In the prologue of Moon Rising, Preyhunter is seen guarding the rainforest tunnel. Secretkeeper tells him she is going hunting for Battlewinner, and he approves of her plan. Shortly after Moonwatcher hatches, he calls Secretkeeper back to the NightWing island, making a ridiculous amount of noise along the way. Secretkeeper lets herself cry - she feels terrible about leaving her daughter - in order to prevent him from asking questions she couldn't answer. Quotes * "Don't worry, we'll kill her before she can tell anyone anything important." - About Sunny, while they talk about the Obsidian Mirror. * "Do you think it'll be tonight?" * "Right. And I'll remember why we trust him any minute now." * "Where are you going at this hour? ... Shouldn't you have backup for night hunting?" * "Ah. ... Keeping the queen happy. Always a good idea. Right, see you soon, then." Trivia * He is the first dragon noted for having a bent, but not paralyzed, tail. * He is the third dragon to die from SandWing venom, the first being Hvitur, and the second being Kestrel. Gallery Typical NightWing by Sassy the Beagle.jpg|A typical NightWing (colored), by Joy Ang NightTransparent.png|A typical NightWing (lineart), by Joy Ang German nightwing.jpg|A typical NightWing from the German publication, by Max Meinzold PreyhunterTemplate.png|Reference by Platypus the SeaWing NightWing Sigil.png|NightWing Sigil by Platypus the SeaWing Screen Shot 2015-01-12 at 12.26.18 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-01-23 at 8.23.31 AM.png|Preyhunter Lovenight.png Preyhunter Ref.png|Preyhunter Ref- QueenClam Preyhunter by HappyFalconQueen.png|Preyhunter by HappyFalconQueen preyhunter_by_shinyuumbreon-db98udm.png|Preyhunter by ShinyUumbreon|link=http://shinyuumbreon.deviantart.com/art/Preyhunter-680657098 preyhunter_by_happyfalconqueen-dbesa5t.png|Preyhunter by Toenailish|link=https://happyfalconqueen.deviantart.com/art/Preyhunter-689962097 75753.png|Preyhunter by Ta-ak|link=https://ta-ak.deviantart.com/art/H-A-D-Preyhunter-713417090 Preyhunter.png|Preyhunter by QueenClam preyhunter small.png|Preyhunter by IceOfWaterflock|link=https://iceofwaterflock.deviantart.com/art/Preyhunter-727909269 Preyhunter|Preyhunter (preyhunted) by Chamops References de:Preyhunter fr:Prédateur pl:Łowca Category:Characters Category:Males Category:NightWings Category:BN Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Soldiers Category:Deceased Category:Guards Category:MR Characters